wowadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kilonar Blightflame
, Azsuna|died = 26 AC, Mardum |status = Alive|race = Night elf |gender = Male|height = 7'2"|hair_color = Black|eye_color = Amber ; green|skin_color = Purple|class = Demon hunter|specialization(s) = Havoc|affiliation = * Illidari ** Mardum invasion force * Alliance ** Darnassus * Kaldorei Resistance |occupation = Lieutenant of the Illidari|relatives = Unknown |companions = Thaldrissa Silversong|mentors = Illidan Stormrage}}Kilonar Blightflame, once a proud kaldorei by the name of Ki'lonar Swiftshade, is a vengeful demon hunter of the Illidari with a single, simple goal: to vanquish the Burning Legion and protect those that cannot be protected themselves. Summary Ki'lonar Swiftshade was born around two decades prior to the outbreak of the War of the Ancients in Azsuna. From birth Ki'lonar had amber eyes, signifying his destiny of greatness. When the War of the Ancients broke out between the night elves and the Highborne under Queen Azshara and the Burning Legion, Ki'lonar joined the Kaldorei Resistance to protect Kalimdor from their true enemies. He served under the command of Lord Jarod Shadowsong in battle, during which he often looked up to the sorcerer Illidan Stormrage, whose different methods of fighting intrigued Ki'lonar, who believed that anything must be done in order to achieve victory. With the destruction of the Well of Eternity, continental Kalimdor was shattered during the Sundering, reforging the world of Azeroth forever. When Illidan Stormrage, now a demon hunter, had been imprisoned by his brother, Malfurion, Ki'lonar silently disapproved of the situation, believing that Illidan was only doing what had been right for the night elves as a people. Over the next ten thousand years, Ki'lonar was a member of the night elven society, and lived with his family in Ashenvale. When the Third War broke out and the Burning Legion returned to Azeroth, Ashenvale came under attack by the demons. Ki'lonar, having hung up his sword for ten thousand years, failed to save his family, who had died during the combat. Meanwhile, he had heard that Illidan had been freed by Tyrande Whisperwind to fight the Legion, and after hearing that he had been exiled for slaying a dreadlord, Tichondrius, Ki'lonar faked his death to hunt down Illidan and join him. When the Dark Portal was reopened about six years later, Ki'lonar found an opportunity to join Illidan and so he traveled alone to the Black Temple in Shadowmoon Valley and began his training as a demon hunter of the Illidari. Driven by his lust for vengeance and loyalty to Stormrage, Ki'lonar quickly rose through the ranks and soon became a trusted lieutenant of Lord Illidan. He even changed his name to Kilonar Blightflame, to reflect his new identity; Ki'lonar died during the Third War with his family. At some point during his training, Kilonar befriended the night elf Daldoren, who had similar views on Illidan's methods. Eventually, when the Black Temple came under attack by invaders from Shattrath City, Illidan sent the most elite of the Illidari to the shattered world Mardum to collect the Sargerite Keystone, Kilonar among them. At some point, Kilonar sacrificed himself to unlock a portal to summon reinforcements from Outland, however found out that he possessed a demon soul, and was able to return to his body. Ultimately, the Illidari were successful in their mission, however discovered that Illidan had already been slain when they returned. Enraged, Kilonar engaged Maiev Shadowsong in one-on-one combat, but was quickly struck down and later imprisoned in the Vault of the Wardens. Several years later, the Wardens freed the Illidari from their bonds in order to combat the Legion, who had returned to Azeroth for the third time. Kilonar, eager to slaughter demons, joined his fellow Illidari in escaping the Vault of the Wardens. During the Broken Isles Campaign, Kilonar came into contact with a Sentinel known as Thaldrissa Silversong. Category:Night elves Category:Demon hunters Category:Males Category:Illidari Category:Alliance